


An Unexpected Tale

by paintmegold (rpslover)



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e15 All My Children, Extended Scene, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpslover/pseuds/paintmegold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kol shares an interesting memory with his older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Tale

"You should have seen Hispanola ‘Lijah," Kol said, twisting on the brown, leather chair, to watch his brother pace the length of the sitting room. Rebekah had yet to return from a night out, Klaus was elsewhere in the house, and Kol’s boredom was starting to creep nostalgia into his veins. "It was beautiful."

The clarity with which he could recall the the dense foliage and the rolling meadows was a gift of his species. There was balance there though, as with all things in the eyes of nature, it was a curse as well. He could just as clearly remember the the look of the island after the lumbering started, after the so-called progress scared the face of the land so deeply it wasn’t recognizable. He’d come over from Africa on a slave ship, he’d released the slaves, after over indulging on the crew, so that they might man the thing. It wasn’t his smoothest voyage across the Atlantic, but as his boots hit the dirt, the first breath he took felt like new beginnings. 

Elijah looked over at him with surprise in his eyes, he tried to mask it, as he did everything, with that infuriating poise, but Kol could see it. It was a look that told Kol, apart from physical appearance, Elijah sometimes forgot that they were brothers. Kol smirked at him, a natural defense mechanism. Underestimated by Elijah, even after a thousand years.

His eldest brother had always been preoccupied with the penance he felt he owed Niklaus, and no matter how loud Kol screamed for his attention, Elijah never sparred so much as a disapproving glance. As if these outbursts were to be expected of him.

Maybe now though, after being daggered in a box for a hundred years, Klaus playing keep away with his family, maybe now he had Elijah’s attention.

"The language was beautiful, blending the native tongue of the slaves with the bright Spanish and the elegant French." Kol explained, letting his mind wander back to the port city. "There was a girl there, handled the shipping manifests. Dark, chocolate skin, with piercing, intelligent eyes. You would have loved her brother."

Elijah had always shared Kol’s predilection for woman with a richer skin tone. Elijah smiled at him then, an approving smile. It was the first genuine smile Kol had received from his brother in a very long time, possibly the length of their immortal life, and Kol couldn’t help but mirror it with one of him own. It was the first real smile to grace his features in over a hundred years and it felt out of sorts - but restoring.

"She’d have none of my charm, moved me right along, with quite a sharp tongue as well. Yes, yes, you would have adored her."

He had traveled to the island with the initial interest of locating Shari’s son, but was soon distracted by the state of politics in the growing colony. Amused by the Spanish and French bickering over this little piece of land in the midst of the sea, as if they could presume to control an unruly child so far from home. He remembered the city, practically being built around him as he walked from the port, down the dusty boulevard, at that time still framed by the green and lush native lands. A slice of humanity being carved into natures breast, as a child might lay their head upon their mother’s bosom to be provided for.

It wasn’t Africa, the jungle didn’t have the same shadows, the same dense darkness. He’d felt as if his eyes were adjusting after stepping into the light, he’d grown so used to hiding himself deep in Shari’s jungle. The span of one human life had never seemed so short.

"I let her be though, I was somewhat preoccupied with another exotic beauty at the time," he explained. He smiled up at Elijah again, the other was quiet, but it didn’t bother Kol as it would have with Bekah or Nik. He straightened in his seat, leaning forward, excited to tell Elijah the next part of his story. The colorful tale was forming on his lips as Niklaus swept into the room. 

"Mother and Finn have disappeared Elijah," Klaus said dropping his sketchpad on the couch opposite the chair Kol was perched in. "I hope you’re planning on finding them? This whole family ‘get together’ was your design if I recall correctly?"

Kol pressed his lips firmly together, smile slipping from his face in favor of a more comfortable expression. Elijah nodded at Klaus as he left the room, not even looking in Kol’s direction. Kol turned his eyes on Nik then, trying not to let his anger get the best of him. His brother gave him a half smile and a look too innocent.

"Why so sullen little brother?"


End file.
